Mañana
by Violeta Todd
Summary: Para que hacer hoy lo que puedes hacer mañana" Pensó Bree divertida. Y es que Ella no podía imaginar que para ella, no habría mas un mañana.


_**Mañana**_

La practica termino mas tarde de lo que planeaste, llamas a tu padre pero el como siempre no contesta. ¡Dios! Como odias cuando el no es capas de levantarse del sillón.

Las calles ya están oscuras, podrías pedirle a alguna compañera que te lleve, Lisa podría fácilmente dejarte de camino a su casa. Pero no sabes si serias capaz de soportar otra mirada de su petulante madre, mirada de lastima que no necesitas. ¿Acaso piensa que con su lastima te hará sentir mejor?

Por esa razón caminas colina abajo, demasiado molesta como para prestar atención a tus compañeras que te despiden con un saludo. Solo a Elisa le dedicas un minuto, no eres capaz de ser grosera con ella. Después de todo es tu mejor amiga. Te despides con la mano y sigues tu camino, piensas en regresar sobre tus pasos. Olvidaste mencionarle algunas cosas sobre el proyecto de historia del día siguiente. Observas tu reloj. Ya es tarde, y prefieres decírselo mañana a primera hora.

Mientras vas por las calles solitarias, te abrigas mas con tu suéter, tu uniforme de porrista no te cubre del frío de la noche. Caminas con rapidez, casi con nerviosismo. Normalmente no te preocuparías, Seattle no es una ciudad violenta. Pero a tu mente viene la primera plana de esa mañana. Tres desaparecidos se unieron a la larga lista que había comenzado unos meses atrás.

Tratas de no preocuparte, por que te parecería demasiado increíble que fueras tu precisamente la siguiente en desaparecer.

Pasas por la panadería Molly´s, deseas que estuviera abierta y comprar un rico bizcocho, te resignas pensando que lo harás mañana después de clases. A lo lejos ves la pequeña plaza y la ferretería de la esquina. Estas a dos cuadras de tu hogar.

Comienzas incluso a buscar las llaves en tu bolso (Sabes que tu padre tampoco se dignara a abrirte), pero te detienes en seco. En la distancia, apoyado en un auto rojo esta el chico mas guapo que alguna vez has visto. Sus ojos se ponen sobre los tuyos. Sientes tus mejillas arder. Dios, Es tan guapo. Te sorprende y a la vez te halaga que te preste tanta atención. Al mismo tiempo piensas con vanidad que no es ninguna sorpresa. Después de todo eres la Capitanía del equipo de porristas, la más bonita de tu clase y la que tiene el mejor culo según los jugadores de futbol. Y sabes que es verdad, no por nada lograste quitarle el novio a esa estirada de Kate Cross.

Sonríes con inocencia y sigues avanzando. Tu corazón late a mil, el sigue recostado sobre el auto, y no sabes si solo se dedicara a mirarte pasar o si se acercara para pedirte tu numero. Inconcientemente tratas de recordarlo.

Y crees perder el equilibrio cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el esta justo frente a ti. Te pierdes en sus ojos de profundo color negro, su piel es tan pálida y hermosa como el marfil. Sientes que las piernas te tiemblan y sonríes como una tonta. La cercanía de su rostro con el tuyo lejos de molestarte te deja una sensación parecida a la sed. Ahora solo quisieras que el posara esos perfectos labios sobre los tuyos.

Como una película el rosa sus labios con tu cuello. Sientes que tocas el cielo. Pero tan rápido como te elevas, caes cuando un dolor punzante ataca tu clavícula. Arde y se vuelve más intenso. Un gemido se escapa de tu boca, pero nada tiene que ver con el placer, se relaciona más con el dolor que incrementa y se extiende por todo tu cuerpo, que se siente mas débil y pesado. Sientes que lagrimas salen de tus ojos y tienes deseos de llamar a tu padre aunque sabes que no vendrá a tu ayuda. Ves los ojos de chico que se han vuelto de un color rojo que te quita las fuerza que te quedan, que te provoca un miedo que te recorre la espina y te pone la piel de gallina.

Te abraza contra su cuerpo, pero eso no alivia tu pena. Sientes un miedo que nunca antes has experimentado. Los gritos se ahogan en tu garganta y piensas que la razón te abandona por que parece que el chico se a elevando al cielo y salta sobre los edificios.

Y acompañando tu último latido esta el pensamiento que te dice que has perdido la cordura, que te has vuelto loca, por que ahora, además, sientes un irrazonable deseo de sangre.

* * *

**N/A: Encontré esto entre mis escritos, estaba poco mas de la mitad hecho y faltaba corregir algunas cosas, y como no podía dormir me dedique a hacerlo. Creo que ha quedado bien. Decente en otras palabras. Me gusto el modo en el que lo escribí, por que es algo nuevo que hago. La verdad es que me inspire en un fic de ****Phoenix.****, sobre la madre de Hermione, personaje de Harry Potter. Me gusto tanto que quise escribir uno en ese estilo de escritura. Asi que Phoenix, muchas gracias. Y también les daré las gracias a ustedes si deja un Review. **


End file.
